rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd The Grounded Drakkar
Note: This location originally appeared in Earthdawn Journal #3 by David Caraley You walk through the sooty streets of Jerris, looking for a place to wash the dust from your throats, when you come upon a faded, two story wooden building with a single mast and rotted rigging mounted on the roof. A faded and peeling sign showing an small airship embedded into the ground. As you approach, you have to walk around two men fighting in the streets with shortswords. Other passersby ignore them and continue on their ways, and you decide to do the same. You push open the door and head inside. Your eyes get accustomed to the dim light of the old light-quartz lanterns that used to hang on various airships from long ago. You see a wooden and brass trimmed bar behind which stands a large troll. The other patrons of the inn sit in small groups, talking quietly, while various serving girls move about the tables carrying drinks and food. In the corner, a single musician plays a lute while whistling sailing tunes. There are rope ladders and netting hanging on the walls, old brass ship bells and other brass ship fixtures make up the rest of the decorations. A barmaid, dressed in tight pants and a loose shirt tied at the midriff strides up, looks you over, and says, "Need a table, mates?" The Grounded Drakkar is a cheap inn offering simple meals of cheese, bread, and fruit (3 cp), and average meals of fatty meat, bread, cheese, fruit, and a mug of average ale (1 sp). For drinks it serves average ale (5 cp), and bottles of wine (5 cp). The only oddity it serves is yarg (1 sp a glass), a powerful liquor favored by air sailors and crystal raiders. As for lodging, hammocks are available in the common room (5 cp a night), or small private rooms with a bed, a trunk, and little else (1 sp). Two people can sleep in the bed, but any more would be a little crowded. The inn is owned and run by Borig Mastmender, a former crystal raider from the Twilight Peaks. His ship crashed years ago in the Wastes, and he barely managed to survive and stagger into Jerris. Once he arrived, he never managed to leave. He opened the Grounded Drakkar back in 1501 and has never thought twice about trying to return to the mountains. The inn opens an hour after sunrise when Borig manages to stagger down from his room, rouse some of his "crew", and unbar the door. It closes at midnight when the last patrons are kicked out, hammocks are strung up, and people retire to their private rooms. Ground Level The Common Room This room is done in wood and brass, with old fixtures and rigging from various dead airships. There is a wooden stairway with no railing heading up to the floor above, and a long bar trimmed in brad which stands a large, battle-scarred troll, Borig, the owner. There are several tables and benches throughout the room, and a wooden stairway without a railing heading up. In one corner is a raised platform where a single entertainer provides background music. The cash box is kept under the bar (it usually contains 2D6 x 10 silvers in assorted copper and silver coins). At the end of the day, Borig carries it upstairs to his room. The Galley This room is the small kitchen where the small amount of cooking goes on. It is the domain of Cyrus Hook, an ex-air sailor who lost a hand and now works as the cook for the Grounded Drakkar. In one of the cabinets containing cooking supplies is Cyrus' shortsword. The Storeroom This room contains extra hammocks, chairs, ale casks, food stuffs, canvas, and anything else Borig feels like tossing in there. This has included members of his "crew" he has been displeased with. Upper Level Captain's Quarters This is Borig's room. It has a large bed, a sea trunk, a large wardrobe, a round table with two chairs, and a small cabinet. Borig keeps the cash box under his pillow when he brings it upstairs at the end of the day. The cabinet has a small ale cask, three bottles of yarg, and large pewter mugs. The trunk is locked (needing a 7 to open) and has what is left of his raiding days, a chipped trollsword, leather armor, and a single Healing Potion. In a secret compartment (needing a PER Test with a target of 8 to find) is a small wooden box with a rough map leading out into the Wastes, and a small bag with a D8 gems worth 3D6 x 10 silvers each. The wardrobe contains an extra pair of boots, and two extra sets of clothes. When Borig is downstairs, he keeps the door to this room locked (needing an 8 to open). Private Rooms These rooms all have simple locks (needing a 6 to open). Inside are rope beds, and a simple trunk. They have plain wooden floors, and plain wooden walls. The beds are much more comfortable if the patron has a bedroll to spread out over it. The Staff Borig Mastmender Troll Tavern Owner DEX: 13: 6/D10 STR: 17: 7/D12 TOU: 15: 6/D10 PER: 8: 4/D6 WIL: 11: 5/D8 CHA: 10: 5/D8 Initiative: 6/D10 Physical Defense: 7 Number of Attacks: 1 Spell Defense: 5 Attack: 9/D8+D6 Social Defense: 6 Damage: Fist 7/D12, Club 10/D10+D6, Troll Sword 13/D12+D10 Armor: 0 (3) Number of Spells: NA Mystic Armor: 1 Spellcasting: NA Knockdown: 7/D12 Effect: NA Recovery Tests: 3 Death Rating: 38 Combat Movement: 30 Wound Threshold: 10 Full Movement: 60 Unconsciousness Rating: 29 Legend Points: 65 Equipment: Troll sword (kept in his room), club, dagger, leather armor (kept in his room) Loot: 2D6 x 10 silvers Skills: Air Sailing 3: 8/2D6, Great Leap 3: 9/D8+D6, Local Lore 2: 6/D10, Melee Weapons 4: 10/D10+D6, Streetwise 2: 6/D10, Tale Telling 3: 8/2D6, Unarmed Combat 3: 9/D8+D6, Wilderness Survival 3: 7/D12 Borig served upon a troll drakkar that was exploring the Wastes when a freak magical storm caused it to crash, killing everyone on board. Everyone except Borig. Borig was seriously injured, but managed to make his way out of the Wastes, cross the Poison Forest, and stagger into Jerris. Cyrus Hook found him wandering the streets, took the troll in, and nursed him back to health. When Borig recovered, he opened the Grounded Drakkar. No one knows where he got the money to start the inn, and rumors flow like water. If anyone knows the truth, it would be Cyrus Hook. Cyrus Hook Human Cook DEX: 13: 6/D10 STR: 13: 6/D10 TOU: 13: 6/D10 PER: 13: 6/D10 WIL: 10: 5/D8 CHA: 10: 5/D8 Initiative: 6/D10 Physical Defense: 7 Number of Attacks: 1 Spell Defense: 7 Attack: 9/D8+D6 Social Defense: 6 Damage: Fist 6/D10, Club 9/D8+D6, Short Sword 10/D10+D6 Armor: 2 Number of Spells: NA Mystic Armor: 0 Spellcasting: NA Knockdown: 6/D10 Effect: NA Recovery Tests: 2 Death Rating: 35 Combat Movement: 30 Wound Threshold: 9 Full Movement: 60 Unconsciousness Rating: 27 Legend Points: 65 Equipment: Short sword, club, dagger, leather armor Loot: 1D6 x 10 silvers Skills: Air Sailing 2: 7/D12, Cooking 2: 8/2D6, Physician 2: 8/2D6, Melee Weapons 3: 9/D8+D6, Navigation 2: 8/2D6, Streetwise 2: 8/2D6, Unarmed Combat 3: 9/D8+D6 Cyrus Hook was an air sailor who lost his left hand during a battle with a Theran airship. He was grounded, and served in the air docks of Jerris until one fateful day when he came upon the battered body of Borig Mastmender. After he nursed the troll back to health, the two became fast friends. When Borig opened the Grounded Drakkar, he asked Cyrus to join his crew and serve as cook. Cyrus took the job and has been happy with his life ever since. He lives in the inn, stringing a hammock in the kitchen. Carina Ridley Human Barmaid (?) DEX: 16: 7/D12 STR: 10: 5/D8 TOU: 10: 5/D8 PER: 13: 6/D10 WIL: 10: 5/D8 CHA: 16: 7/D12 Initiative: 7/D12 Physical Defense: 9 Number of Attacks: 1 Spell Defense: 7 Attack: 10/D10+D6 Social Defense: 9 Damage: Fist 4/D6, Shortsword 9/D8+D6 Armor: 0 Number of Spells: NA Mystic Armor: 0 Spellcasting: NA Knockdown: 4/D6 Effect: NA Recovery Tests: 2 Death Rating: 31 Combat Movement: 38 Wound Threshold: 8 Full Movement: 75 Unconsciousness Rating: 22 Legend Points: 60 Equipment: Clothes, smile, shortsword (hidden in the common room) Loot: 2D6 silvers Skills: Acting 4: 10/D10+D6, Avoid Blow 3: 10/D10+D6, Bartending 2: 7/D12, Flirting 3: 10/D10+D6, Lock Picking 2: 9/D8+D6, Melee Weapon 3: 10/D10+D6, Silent Walk 2: 9/D8+D6, Singing 1: 8/2D6, Streetwise 3: 8/2D6, Unarmed Combat 3: 10/D10+D6 Carina is hardly the typical barmaid found in taverns and inns throughout Barsaive. She is a complete scoundrel who is convinced that Borig has a fortune hidden away somewhere in the inn. She searches whenever she gets a chance, and is biding her time, waiting for Borig or Cyrus to slip up and mention where they have the treasure hidden. Carina is a beautiful dark-haired young woman in her early twenties. She is dressed identically to the other barmaids, in tight pants, and a loose shirt, and cuts quite a dashing figure. She sleeps in a hammock in the common room at night. She is a flirt who is always looking for an angle to riches. She actually has become quite fond of the inn, and will fight to defend it, though she will only use her short sword as a last resort. Her shortsword is hidden behind a loose board in the common room. Livia, Siri Human Barmaids DEX: 11: 5/D8 STR: 9: 4/D6 TOU: 10: 5/D8 PER: 11: 5/D8 WIL: 10: 5/D8 CHA: 14: 6/D10 Initiative: 5/D8 Physical Defense: 7 Number of Attacks: 1 Spell Defense: 6 Attack: 6/D10 Social Defense: 8 Damage: Fist 4/D6 Armor: 0 Number of Spells: NA Mystic Armor: 0 Spellcasting: NA Knockdown: 4/D6 Effect: NA Recovery Tests: 2 Death Rating: 31 Combat Movement: 27 Wound Threshold: 8 Full Movement: 45 Unconsciousness Rating: 22 Legend Points: 50 Equipment: Clothes, smile Loot: 2D6 silvers Skills: Bartending 2: 7/D12, Flirting 3: 9/D8+D6, Singing 1: 7/D12, Unarmed Combat 1: 6/D10 Commentary Livia and Siri are two sisters who enjoy the rowdy crowd that frequent the Grounded Drakkar. They think that there isn't much life to the city of Jerris, and what little life and excitement there is can usually be found among the adventurers and air sailors that patronize the Drakkar. Livia has dark, curly hair that tumbles down past her shoulders, while Siri's dark hair is straight and cut short. They both look ravishing in their tight pants and loose shirts, and they tie their shirts off at the midriff. Brooz Sprungstring Dwarf Musician DEX: 12: 5/D8 STR: 13: 6/D10 TOU: 14: 6/D10 PER: 13: 6/D10 WIL: 10: 5/D8 CHA: 13: 6/D10 Initiative: 5/D8 Physical Defense: 7 Number of Attacks: 1 Spell Defense: 7 Attack: 6/D10 Social Defense: 7 Damage: Fist 9/D8+D6 Armor: 0 Number of Spells: NA Mystic Armor: 0 Spellcasting: NA Knockdown: 6/D10 Effect: NA Recovery Tests: 3 Death Rating: 36 Combat Movement: 24 Wound Threshold: 10 Full Movement: 48 Unconsciousness Rating: 28 Legend Points: 55 Equipment: Craft tools (including something used as a club), padded cloth armor Loot: D6 x 10 silvers Skills: Appraise Music 3: 9/D8+D6, Local Lore 3: 8/2D6, Melee 1: 6/D10, Play Instrument 3: 9/D8+D6, Tale Telling 2: 8/2D6, Trading 3: 8/2D6 Brooz is a dwarf who spent his entire life sitting around the air docks of Jerris, listening to tales, and picking up bits of folk songs and air shanties. When the Grounded Drakkar opened, Brooz wandered in, started playing, and has become part of the regular staff. He lives off of tips and whatever food and drink Borig will give him. At the end of the day, he sleeps in a hammock in the common room. Brooz is a balding dwarf approaching the tail end of middle age. His brown beard is trimmed, and he wears bright and colorful clothing that looks out of place in a city like Jerris. Adventure Seeds 1. Borig has a map to where the drakkar he was serving on crashed. The ship was on its way back from looting an abandoned kaer out in the wastes, and was loaded with treasure. Borig managed to take some of the easily transportable items, gems and jewelry, which is how he paid for the inn, but the bulk of the treasure is still out there. Borig might be convinced to sell the map for a share in the profits, but he would expect the characters to take a Blood Oath to insure their honesty. The treasure could have almost anything, but it should have at least one magical item of note. Remember, it is in the Wastes, and anything can happen out there. 2. Carina has numerous money making schemes, some of which require help of various sorts. She can be used to drag characters into all sorts of trouble. She can also play the poor, endangered female to the hilt, in case one of her schemes goes wrong, sometimes enticing characters into schemes to help her out of a jam.